Midnight Swimming
by DayDreamingDormouse
Summary: Written for the Out Of A Hat Challenge by Toffrox33. It is said you shouldn't judge somebody on his family. But sometimes you should.


_**Midnight Swimming**_

_Written for the Out Of A Hat Challenge by Toffrox33. Prompts: Character Lucius Malfoy; animals cat, giant squid; object towel. I hope you have as much fun reading as I had while inventing the story. _

_All rights belong to Joanne K. Rowling. R&R!_

He shouldn't have listened to her. It had to end like that.

Well, he hadn't pictured it _quite like that_, but he should have known, that Narcissa Black, even if she was his fiancée, was _just_ a _Black_. And everyone who was related to this good for nothing third year Gryffindor, Sirius Black, who was a known prankster but never was caught red handed, had to have a clown for dinner once in a while.

Why else would she have asked him to go swim with her in the lake outside of the castle – in the middle of the night? Sure it was warm enough at the end of the school year and they had written their exams. The teachers or Filch couldn't do much more than deduct points or give detentions. But it was nevertheless madness – and Lucius was so in love with Narcissa, that he didn't see the smirk she exchanged with her friends.

They had met at midnight at the lake. They had shed their clothes and went into the freezing cold water. For a while the swam together and fooled around. Till – a large slimy tentacle wriggled around Lucius' waist. With a girlish shriek – that he would deny later on – he had run out of the water as far away as his pure blooded feet took him. Which wasn't very far. He panted heavily. And then he remembered that he had left Narcissa at the lake and probably in danger of meeting the giant squid that lived in the lake and was said to like young human flesh. But worse – he had left his clothes there and stood naked on the school ground. He just could hope that nobody would see him like that. He didn't saw the shadow watching him.

Lucius jogged back to the lake. Not a sight of Narcissa and her clothes. Surely she had gone back into the castle. The young man sighed. It would be expensive to convince her to look at him again.

Then he saw that his clothes were missing, too. He blinked. And then everything clicked in place. It had been a prank. He blushed like mad. Surely there would be someone waiting for him when he went back into the castle. And his wand was with his clothes. So he couldn't even charm a twig into a towel.

After waiting for a while and thinking about what he could and should do, he decided to take it like the proud pure blood and Slytherin he was. Lucius just had to hope that his father wouldn't hear of his misbehavior.

When he went back to the castle he saw a shadow sitting in his path. After coming nearer he saw it was a tabby cat looking at him with a stern glance that reminded him of his Transfiguration teacher. He shuddered. Imagine being found by the Head of Gryffindor house in his predicament. The shame! The embarrassment! "Shoo!" he told her. When she didn't move, he went past the cat.

"Don't shoo me, Mr. Malfoy!", came the tired and dignified voice of one Professor McGonnagal behind him.

Lucius turned around hastily and a towel landed in his face. "And do cover yourself for Merlins sake!"

While doing so the Slytherin turned an even darker shade of crimson. "Twenty points from Slytherin for being out of bed after curfew and for that undignified behavior. I thought I could expect more from a Head Boy. Professor Slughorn and your parents will hear of that. Now, back to bed!" Then she transformed back into the cat and walked away with a proud posture.

Lucius sighed. He should have known the date would end like that.

_A/N: Okay, not my best. I began that story a while ago and wanted to finish it for a few weeks now. I thought it quite funny but now I am not so sure anymore * sigh *. I know there are a few grammatical errors but I don't know how to improve it furthermore. The readers that wait for an update on my others stories may be ensured that updates will follow soon! Please leave a review! _


End file.
